What if
by ever-joliene
Summary: What if getting so drunk had such an effect on Bonnie's whole life... Read and enjoy Bamon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is E- J and I'm back with whole new story. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Have fun and don't forget to review.**

Damon was bored.

No one had time to spend with him. Stefan and Elena were at home, probably cuddling in bed or something and Alaric was in California. So there was no guy he could talk to, consequently he decided to go out on his own and have some fun with some strangers.

Mystic Falls wasn't big, Damon even wouldn't classify it as a real city so there weren't many places to go to.

In the end the only place he could visite was of course the Grill. His almost favourite place in this hicktown.

He strolled into the Grill and looked around. Things haven't changed in all the years, since he moved here. The Grill was full of young teenage college students, who spend their time here and tried to have fun after college.

Shaking his head, he started to walk towards to the bar, then he suddenly saw her.

The little witch, the one and only.

He immediately started to smirk and took the empty seat to her right.

"Little witch", he greeted, turning his head to her and ordered himself a drink.

"Salvatore", Bonnie replied and took another sip of her alcohol before glancing at him with a smile on her full lips.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself, in this crowded place?"

"I'm not alone anymore... So what brings you by?"

"True, true... I was bored, had nothing to do and when I'm bored, I come here and you know... looking for some fun."

"Yeah and today I'm your fun person", she asked.

"Think that's the case... Are you trying to get drunk, and if so why?"

"Because I want to, there's nothing wrong with that. I mean you kind of do that every day", she chuckled.

"I never get too drunk, honey. I know my limits... Tell me about it."

"Tell you about what?"

"About your problem. Is it your weird boyfriend?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh really, then why are you drinking?"

"I told you that I don't a reason to."

"Bennett, you can't fool me, I know you to well."

"Fine, he's an ass."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm done with talking."

"Alright, but I told you before..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Damon", she waves her hand at him and shouted for another whisky.

...

"One more shot", Bonnie shouted to the bartender.

"You had enough Bonnie", Damon replied and pulled her left arm down she had raised.

"No, more", she said and tried to snatch her hand away, but his hold was too strong and she was too drunk and that meant that she was way weaker than he already was.

"Damon, let go of me, I wanna..."

"I don't care what you want, you're so fucking drunk, that you don't know what you're talking", Damon snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Fucksh you", she tried to speak out but her fail only made her giggle like a little girl.

Damon glared at her, he was getting a little annoyed by her weird drunken persona. This wasn't the Bonnie he knew. The Bonnie he knew- _his_ Bonnie- was strong and self- controlled, she never spit out any rants and above all she was self- confident.

But this drunk Bonnie was a little out of character.

"Hey you, stop looking at him that way", Bonnie suddenly screamed at a girl. She sat at the other end of the bar and had her eyes fixed on Damon. She was clearly lusting after him and constantly tried to flirt with him, by playing with her shoulder long blond hair or flashing with her eyelashes.

"Are you deaf bitch? I said stop it", Bonnie shouted again. She even tried to stand up and walk over to her, but Damon stopped her by putting one arm around her slim waist.

"Oh no, you're not going there. I'm taking you home, you and alcohol- not a good combination", Damon said and made his way outside the bar with Bonnie on his arms. She wasn't able to even make a few steps, even when he held her, so he decided to just carry her bridal style.

At first Bonnie fought and kicked with her feet, but as soon as she had calmed down, she placed her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breath stroke his skin lightly, it created a warm feeling inside him. He smiled and closed his eyes for a short second.

"Damon", Bonnie moaned.

"Hm", he replied as he reached the car and manoeuvred her into the blue mustang.

"Yes Bonnie, what is it?", he asked her as he started to the motor. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Bonnie's house.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I kind of ruined your next one- night stand."

"Oh yeah... That's okay. She wasn't my type."

Bonnie turned around in her seat and faced Damon. "Do you even have a type?"

His eyebrows shot up, as he turned his head to her. "What? Just because all women think I'm handsome and sexy, doesn't mean that I feel the same."

"How come then, that you've slept with nearly all of them?"

"I haven't and you know that. I'm not that slutty."

"Yes you are. Caroline says that you're a man- whore", she exhaled giggling.

"And you're wasted Bon", he replied, shaking his head and drove faster.

Ten minutes later he arrived at Bonnie's, he parked his car and lifted her back into his arms. It had started to drizzle and Bonnie suddenly felt the need to sing 'I'm singing in the rain'. Her drunk voice was just terrible but _who cares_, Damon thought and entered her house.

"Here we are", Damon said when he lay Bonnie on the couch, "now stop singing, your voice is killing me."

"You're already dead, vampy", Bonnie responded, sat up and weaved her index finger in his face, when he stood before her, respectively bend over her.

Damon rolled his eyes and ignored her gesture. He took the seat next to her and smirked, when Bonnie put her legs on his lap. He stared at her exposed thighs, that were shown under her violet dress and he reached out to touch them. He could feel the heat under his fingers, it felt great to caress her skin with his thumb and how she got goosebumps.

He turned his attention from her thighs to her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, rich green with a brown boundary that made glow.

As their eyes locked Damon felt a rush of emotions flow through him and before Bonnie could say anything he pulled her towards him and parted her legs, so that she could straddle his lap. Both of his hands moved from her thighs to her head and he put them on her cheeks, stroking them before he leaned forward and kissed her.

**That's it. Should I continue or not?**

**Let me know.**

**Love, E- J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dolls, it's been long since I updated this story. I promised to continue it but I didn't know how... well now I do.**

**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**...**

The kiss was sweet, fulfilled with warmness and a certain sensuality. It took Bonnie a few seconds to realize what was happing right in this moment, but it felt really good and she honestly didn't want to stop.

Who knew kissing Damon Salvatore would be such a pleasure.

A low moan escaped from deep within her and her mouth opened on that account. Of course Damon took that as an invitation to stick his warm tongue into her mouth to get a taste of her inside.

This time it was Damon's turn to moan. He instinctly tightened his grip on her hips and held her a little closer to his body.

"Phew", Bonnie gasped as she suddenly ended the kiss.

"Yeah", Damon replied and kept staring on her now swollen lips. He leaned forward and tried to steal another kiss from her.

But Bonnie stopped him as she placed her small hands on his chest.

"What, you didn't like it?"

"Oh yes I did, but I'm drunk and you're taking advantage of me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I will ever get the chance to kiss you again", Damon replied with a smirk on his lips. He then pushed her off his lap und got up.

"You should go to bed", he said and walked to the front door.

"Hey, where' re you going", Bonnie began and wanted to follow him but she didn't get very far. Before she knew what had happened, she found herself laying on the floor and giggling like a eight-year-old.

Damon rushed over to her, picked her up and swung her into his arms.

"Witchy witchy, you could have hurt yourself."

Bonnie stopped her giggling and looked him into the eyes. "Careful Damon, I might think you actually care", Bonnie repeat the words from the dance a few months ago.

"And we wouldn't want that", Damon played along. "So where is you girly girl room?"

"Upstairs, the second room on the left."

"Alright... here we are", Damon said as soon as he entered Bonnie's room. He carefully placed her on her bed, took off her shoes and covered her up with the blanket.

"Stay", Bonnie whispered silently after a while, but it still was loud enough for him to hear.

"Excuse me", Damon stopped in track as he wanted to exit the bedroom.

"I said stay", Bonnie continued in a sleepy voice. "Please don't leave. I don't wanna be alone, not this time."

Damon eyed her intensively and decided against all odds to join her in bed. He slipped out of his shoes, got rid off his leather jacket and slid under the cover with Bonnie.

"Okay, I'm here, I'll stay", he voiced and folded his arms behind his head.

"Thank you", Bonnie responded and didn't bother using his brawny chest as a pillow. It didn't take very long until Damon could hear her breathing in and out in a steady interval.

...

**I know it's super short but I just want to see if it's worth to continue this story.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews and to those who read and alerted my story.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

...

When Bonnie woke up the next morning, she was hit by a strong headache. She groaned and ached her back. The witch hated being in that kind of pain, she really should have thought twice before drinking so much alcohol. Right now, all she needed and wanted was getting up and swallow a pair of painkillers, then lay back down on bed and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the day. Or at least until she was pain-free.

_I will never ever drink that much again, she told herself._

She blinked a few times before her eyes shot open and was greeted by the sunshines that came through her window.

Just then Bonnie felt a light touch on her waist. She looked down, in fear that there would be a nasty insect on her body, but was surprised by a pale big hand. The thumb was stroking along her exposed hip, slowly and it felt like feather strokes.

Her first instinct was to scream, shout or use her magic to get this intruder away from her and out of her house. But then Bonnie remembered what had happened last night. She was still alive and that had to be a good sign.

"You're not gonna scream", the voice whispered in her ear, creating a tickle that went through her whole body and made her shiver briefly.

"No Damon", she replied with a sigh.

"Who's Damon", he chuckled and Bonnie could feel him burry his face in her hair, smelling it. She knew she should be creeped out. He was Damon Salvatore, this dangerous, older and sexy vampire, she used to hate and now she's lying in the same bed with him. In her own bed to be exact. This should definitely alarm her and him too, but on the other hand it was kind of sweet and quietly comfortable.

His grip on her waist tightened and she could feel his abs press against her back. But also the very male and prominent part below his waist came dangerously close to her butt and she really needed to avoid getting into another sexual situation with Damon.

"Can you please let me up, I need to get some painkillers and a shower", Bonnie said motionless.

Damon hesitated for two seconds before removed his hand slowly and controlled from her hip, but not before gliding his finger down along her butt and pretending that nothing had happened.

Bonnie got up, shook her head and went into the bathroom.

She took her painkillers, got rid of her clothes and took a long warm shower. Ather that she wrapped herself in a towel, re-entered her bedroom and was startled as she found the blue eyed vampire still on her bed.

"Damon, I have to get dressed", Bonnie whined.

"Do it, I don't mind and I promise to keep my eyes closed", he replied amused.

"Uhg", Bonnie rolled her eyes, she knew it wouldn't make sense to argue with him on that and by the way she really wasn't in the mood to fight right now.

Consequently she just went to her dresser, grabbed some clothes and disappeared in the bathroom again.

"I hope you like pancakes for breakfast", she heard Damon say as she entered the kitchen, just to find him in front of the hotplate.

"Why are you making me breakfast?"

"You're human, you need to eat something and my pancakes are sensational", he shrugged his shoulder.

"Uhm, well then I won't say no", Bonnie answered and took a seat on the seat at the kitchen bar.

"I didn't know you could cook, where did you learn it?"

"Italy, India, Spain and Mexico. But it was my mother who told me most."

"Really, what else did she tell you?"

Damon stared at her intensely and for almost a full minute he didn't say a word. He just kept looking her deeply in the eyes, like he was analysing her and trying to spy her intention of this question.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you don't... ", Bonnie started after this way to long and ubearable silence. She and Damon weren't friends or close to that, it's just normal if he didn't want to give her any answer to that private question.

"No, it's okay. I just haven't talked about her for a while...Okay, let's see what we've got. Well she told me how to enjoy my life, to be strong and to stand behind my opinions and convictions and last but not least, that I have to find my place in the world."

"Sounds like she was a great person", Bonnie mentioned with a smile on her face.

Damon smiled back. "Oh yeah, she was my heroin. I loved her to death and she was the only one who loved me back", he said with a certain sadness in his expression. "But enough of me, myself and I. How do you feel about your mother?"

"I don't know her, she left me and my dad when I was five years old. Then my dad got married to his work and left me at my grandmother", Bonnie shrugged her shoulder. "I don't need my so called parents, Grams did a great a job raising me. I'm perfectly fine without mommy and daddy."

"Your right, you turned out perfecty. It's their loss, that they miss playing any valued role in your life. They miss a lot... Alright here are your pancakes, enjoy your meal honey", Damon voiced and put the plate infront of her. Then he went to her fridge, grabbed a glass and purred some orange juice in it and placed it next to the witch's plate.

"Thanks baby", Bonnie laughed and immediately began to devour his meal. "This is so delicious, Damon. I usually don't like pancakes but you may have changed that."

"See, I told you I'm a brilliant cook", he winked at her and bent a little further towards her. He had this charming smile on his lips and his eyes seemed blue than usual. Bonnie couldn't stop herself from getting lost in these icy eyes, which seemed to contain a mystery and so many promises.

"You do remember everything about yesterday's event", he asked after a while.

"Yes, yesterday's event is a very nice circumscription for my drunkness", Bonnie laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to make feel like an idiot."

"Thank you, how come you're so nice to me", Bonnie questioned and put her plate aside, after she had finished her breakfast.

"Well drunk Bonnie was quiet hot, open and hilarious. I really wanna get to know the real you", he whispered and approached her until their lips were only inches away. They were so close that they could basically exchange their breaths. Her green eyes were locked with his and she just couldn't look away and he converged even more.

Bonnie briefly shut her eyes before leaning back and raised her brow.

He smiled and leaned back as well. "That's why I kissed you last night. I knew it was my only chance", he said and linked his left hand with hers.

"Yes... for today, but maybe you'll get lucky on another day."

...

**Okay, that's the end. Please let me know what you think about it.**

**Love, E- J.**


End file.
